Resource Buildings
Gold Gold is a resource that is exploited in Villas and, after it's produced, it will be stored in your Gold Storages. The amount of gold you currently have is displayed on a yellow loading bar at the top of the screen whilst in Province-view, along with a text underneath it that tells you the maximum amount you can store at any given point. Gold can be used to build and/or upgrade Defensive Buildings, Traps, Farms, Food Storages, the Ambrosia Storage, the Temple, the Legion Forum and Walls and Gates. Gold can also be used in the Temple for Defense boosts applicable to your Towers. Food Food is a resource that is produced in Farms and afterwards stored in Food Storages. The amount of Food you currently own is displayed at the top of the screen, on a red loading bar, along with a text directly underneath that informs you about the maximum amount you can currently store. You can use Food to buy and/or upgrade Regular Units, Military Buildings, Villas, Gold Storages and last but not least, the Tree of Life building that produces Ambrosia. Food can also be used in the Temple for Attack boosts applicable to your Units. Ambrosia Ambrosia is a resource collected by the Tree of life and later stored in your Ambrosia Storage building. The amount of Ambrosia you currently have is displayed on top of the screen on a light blue loading bar, along with a text directly underneath it that tells you the maximum amount you can store at any given point. Ambrosia can be used for building and upgrading Guardians, the Barracks of Gods and training or upgrading your Mythological Units. Tokens Tokens are a resource primarily gained by way of InApp Purchase, known in the world of Freemium games as a Hard Currency. There are some other ways to obtain Tokens, without paying real money, but these ways are far more slow compared to the Market. * Small amounts of Tokens can be obtained by clearing your Province map of Obstacles but the Token yield is random and the respawn rate of these items is very slow. * Another way would be to complete Achievements and claim the Tokens rewards awarded for each one of them. * Gameloft sometimes uses Tokens as rewards for their Time Limited Events but this is a sporadic occurrence. * Last but not least, you can earn Tokens by being in the top 10 players of one of the top 3 legions in the World Leaderboard. This 3 Legions get 10k, 5k and 3k Tokens respectively that is then divided amongst the top 10 players. Tokens can be used to buy packs of Gold, Food, Ambrosia from the Market. They can also be used to hire Architects, Potions and Immunity, also from the Market. A lesser known use for Tokens is to spend them on boosting the efficiency of your Production buildings from the Production tab of the Temple interface. The most often-encountered opportunity for spending Tokens is when you build or upgrade any building or training any kind of Units. You can skip those waiting times by paying a certain amount of Tokens. The exact amount required is proportional to the amount of time to be skipped.